Stolen Light
by Alouette of Grace
Summary: When Seto's brother is taken by Lord Voldemort, everything seems to go downhill from there. With the Dark Lord taking an interest in Seto, he's forced to stay with the Order of the Phoenix untill things clear up. Seto-centric, also focusing on Harry & Co. and a bit of Yugi & co
1. Prologue

**Hello, people. I haven't read Harry Potter recently, but as I write this I'm reading The Order of the Phoenix again, so it should be fine. I also haven't watched Yugioh in a while, but it's fine. I promise. Anyway, look below for all the stuff you might want to know before reading. Also, I'm using the English dub names for the Yugioh characters.**

_**Bits that are AU: **_

**Ron and Hermione aren't prefects. **If you remember, Ron and Hermione were prefects during the Order of the Pheonix book, but it would be a bit harder to write and less enjoyable to read for this story, so I left that out.

**Seto Kaiba believes in magic. **Now, before you freak out, let me explain. He believe in the whole Egyptian magic thing, not the wizarding world magic, which he's never heard of. This isn't a fic about Seto realizing magic is real, so I had to do this. I'm sorry.

**Age/Backstory. **There's a few small changes in Seto's age of adoption and all that stuff, but nothing major. He's also 16 in this fic, like in the Japanese version.

_**Time Period the Story Starts In:**_

**Yugioh: **It's pretty much after everything happened, except the pharaoh's still here. Seto and everyone else still goes to Domino High.

**Harry Potter: **Order of the Pheonix book, before Harry's Trial, but after he's arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place.

_**Ages:**_

Mokuba: 11

Seto: 16

Yugi & Co.: 16

**Chapter Length: 2,247**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my words. I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**STORY BELOW**_

* * *

It was a quiet night at the Kaiba household, broken only by the incessant sound of typing. There was something off, though. Seto could feel it.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was enough to unnerve him. Now, Seto wasn't a superstitious man by any means, but he'd been through enough to know not following his instincts was a bad move.

Pausing his typing, he checked the time. 12:30 P.M. Not that late yet, he mused. Closing his laptop, he exited his room, choosing to go check on Mokuba rather than worry through out the whole night. Lucky enough for him, their rooms were side-by-side, a product of both Seto's paranoia and Mokuba's frequent nightmares.

Pausing outside his brother's door, Seto wondered if it would be better to simply walk in to avoid waking up Mokuba or to knock in case he was awake. Before a decision could be made a loud _crack_ issued from the room.

As you could imagine, Seto did not waste time knocking.

There was a scream, presumably from Mokuba, and another crack.

When Seto entered, it was rather messy in the room with various games and game pieces strewn about haphazardly as well as books littering the floor. Amidst the clutter though, something, or rather someone, was missing.

Mokuba.

* * *

In the days following that fateful night, Mokuba's disappearance had been kept very hush-hush from all except for those who would be able to aid in the investigation. Since most of the Kaiba Corp. staff couldn't fit in the latter category, they had been told Mokuba was off for some sort of academical program.

And maybe that was why the secretary was so easily influenced by the simple spell. She had no idea one of the Kaibas was missing or how the guards had been told to not let anyone in without proper clearance. How would she? And the guards- you could forget about them. They weren't nearly smart enough to realize they were being tricked.

"Could I have your name, sir?" the secretary asked the odd figure in front of her cheerily. She was new to her job and only in her early twenties, but for the most part she wasn't bad. She did, at least, know not to question someone's appearance, even if they were a bit odd looking.

"Albus Dumbledore, at your service."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked him, giving him an odd look as she looked him over a bit more thoroughly. He wore a simple brown suit, completed with a reddish colored scarf. His hair was long and gray, down to his shoulder. He also had a short beard adorning his chin.

Seeming to think a moment before answering, he replied, "Yes, I do."

Frowning, the secretary looked at the computer. She hadn't seen an appointment under the name Dumbledore. Suddenly, a warm feeling washed over her. She looked up, startled, but seeing nothing suspicious, looked back down at the screen. Oh, there it was. Albus Dumbledore, 8:30 A.M.

Wondering how on earth she'd missed such a noticeable name, she quickly directed Dumbledore to the elevator.

"What a peculiar man."

* * *

_Click, Click, Click_

Seto loved technology. Anyone could tell that. But after spending practically every waking hour staring a computer screen for two days... well, that could make anyone be a bit tired of it. Especially when the keys were always so loud when pressed...

Pausing from typing he gazed at the screen, glaring slightly. Nothing. He'd found nothing. He had no idea who'd taken Mokuba or why. Pegasus seemed to be clean, as did his business partners and rivals, but then who could have taken him?

Standing up furiously, he shoved the Kaiba Corp files off his desk. A childish display of rage, maybe, but he was too angry to care. He'd never had something happen like this before. Whenever Mokuba was kidnapped, It was always for ransom or to get at Seto himself, so naturally he'd always been contacted by the kidnapper.

But not now.

_He's gone. You failed, simple. _

Clenching his fists, he willed himself to calm down. It wouldn't help Mokuba for him to have some temper tantrum, and he knew it. But, it was easier thought than done.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the windows in front of him shattered, spraying glass unnervingly close to where he was.

Seto jumped, rage disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, and looked on warily. He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with the glass in his office. It had happened a few times before, though not to this extent. He'd assumed, though, that the glass was weak and not very impact resistant, allowing it to break easily. It was a bit less explainable when the whole wall of windows suddenly shattered, though.

He didn't have time to wonder about something as silly as glass now, though. He had a brother to save.

Before he could continue searching for a possible kidnapper, a knock came from the door.

And just like that, he was furious once again. He'd told the ditz of a secretary to reschedule all meetings and appointments, and he'd told the brainless guards to not let anyone in unless they were given specific orders to. Yet still someone managed to come and annoy him. He swore, if it was Yugi, he'd...

But, as he soon realized, it wasn't Yugi. The man before him wasn't anyone he recalled meeting, not that he remembered most of the people he worked with. The man also looked a bit old to be someone he worked with, but it was possible.

"What do you want?"Seto asked, giving a good effort at keeping his voice civil.

"Please excuse me, I understand you're busy. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And, I presume, you would be Seto Kaiba?"

Eyebrow twitching Seto ground out. "Yes, yes I am."

"Splendid," was the overly cheerful response he received.

"What is it, exactly, that you want?" the CEO asked again, debating seriously on whether or not to shut the door on this loon's face before he wasted any more time.

"Well," Dumbledore responded, "I have some information you might find of use."

"That sounds wonderful, but I'm rather occupied at the moment, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"I know who has your brother."

* * *

Dumbledore watched the boy for any sign of emotion. Even in all of his years of teaching, he'd never met anyone quite like Seto. And it wasn't just because he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting any teenaged billionaire CEOs in his years.

Seto was... different. He was much more guarded than any children- and that's what Seto was, really- he'd met before, even Tom. But there was something beyond that... something that, no matter how much Dumbledore tried, he could not pin-point.

He watched as the boys blue eyes widened for the briefest of moments before narrowing suspiciously.

"How do you know about that?" Seto asked, voice as level as ever.

"Well, Seto- or Mr. Kaiba as I'm sure you prefer, it's quite a long story. May I come in?"

The boy gave him a wary look before unblocking the door.

"Ignore the glass. There was... an accident earlier. It will be fixed shortly," the boy told him. The pause wasn't lost on Dumbledore.

"Has it happened before?" the headmaster asked conversationally.

"Excuse me?" Seto asked, eyes widening and giving Dumbledore the feel of having asked something inappropriate at a formal dinner party.

"The glass, I mean. Have you shattered it before," he repeated easily as Seto guided him to a seat in front of his desk.

"I'm not in the habit of shattering glass on purpose, Mr. Dumbledore, but that's not exactly relevant, is it?" Dumbledore couldn't help but be slightly surprised slightly by the change of attitude. At his desk, Seto was much more in control. More business-like. More like the headmaster had expected. Though maybe it could have been the shock of having broken the glass- which Dumbledore had heard before entering- that caused the CEO to act less formal before.

Dumbledore's next response would have to be more thought out than before. He couldn't just tell the boy where his brother was until he'd convinced Seto of the wizarding world. To do so, though, he would have to lead in slowly. If he angered the CEO too much, he might refuse to come with Dumbledore, and that was obviously not an option at this point.

"Are you so sure? I find it to be very relevant," Dumbledore responded, trying to get a feel for how the boy would react.

"How so?" was the response he received, the even tone not giving away any clues as to Seto's feelings on to subject.

"Tell me, Mr. Kaiba. Were you upset at all right before the glass broke? Angry that you brother was gone and you couldn't figure out how to get him back?" Dumbledore was treading on thin ice here and he knew it. One wrong word and it would all be over.

Seto showed no reaction at first before glaring slightly at Dumbledore. Icily, the CEO replied, "I fail to see what this has to do with my brother."

Success. Dumbledore had managed to guess correctly at what had happened. Now though, he could tell that the boy felt rather threatened, and probably more than a little confused. Seto was an amazing actor when he needed to be, but the headmaster knew far too much for the facade to succeed.

"More than you would first guess," Dumbledore replied, to Seto's great annoyance. The headmaster needed to steer towards a more sensitive topic now, though, if he was to tie this all together.

"Your parents are deceased, correct?"Dumbledore asked, watching for the boy's reaction.

Seto closed his eyes for a moment before responding in a voice that clearly told Dumbledore he was crossing a line,"Yes, that's correct."

"I knew your mother. Not personally, but Sarah was a friend of a friend, as you can imagine."

Seto gave him a long, calculating look before responding in an irritated voice, "What is it you want?"

Dumbledore smiled. Success. "I wish to tell you something."

Seto's eyes flashed before responding angrily, "About _what _exactly? My _mother_? Or Mokuba finally? I don't have time for this."

"About you," the headmaster replied simply, not deterred by the quickly changing moods of Seto.

Before the boy could retort Dumbledore continued. "You broke those windows, correct? You were angry because you couldn't find your brother, and your emotions took hold. It's happened before as well. Yet let's look before that. You don't remember your mother well, do you? Maybe a bit about her appearance, maybe her smile, but not much. Your father, though, you remember him quite well. He was a paranoid man. Hated owls, perhaps? Whenever something happened, like the unexplained breaking of a window, your father would panic. Your adoptive father always blamed you when something like that happened, I assume? And when he died as well and you were alone with your brother, things like that still happened. Your brother had gotten used to it by then, but he would ask you why it happened. You thought of logical reason to tell him. You assumed the glass was simply fragile and got hit by something when it would spontaneously shatter. It didn't matter that you had probably switched the company you got glass replacements from numerous times. Does this sound familiar?"

There was a long pause in which Seto attempted to absorb everything the man in front of him had just said.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"You're a wizard, Seto."

* * *

Seto was furious.

No, he was beyond furious, he was enraged.

And then the man decided to throw Seto's whole life back at him.

And now... now he was just confused.

"You're a wizard, Seto."

What was _that _supposed to mean? Was he in with Yugi or something?

"There's a whole world of wizards, simply hiding in plain sight from the muggles, that is, those not wielding magic."

This man was crazy. There were limit as to what Seto was willing to believe and he was pretty sure this breached the limit. He'd barely been able to believe Yugi's whole 'millennium item' speeches.

"One of the wizards wishes to conquer this world. He is often called you-know-who or he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"What exactly does this have to do with me?" Seto asked at last.

Dumbledore just smiled sadly.

"He has your brother."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't have a beta so sorry for spelling and grammatical mistakes. I enjoyed writing this, so if you guys like it I'll continue. **


	2. Chapter 1

Hi guys :) I really appreciate the reviews. This chapter's mainly Yugioh in the beginning, to sort of counteract all the Harry Potter stuff coming up next chapter ( I think. Haven't written it yet.)

Also, if any Harry Potter stuff is off (characters, dialogue, description, etc.) just let me know- remember, I haven't read the entire Harry Potter series in a while, so some stuff will probably be off.

**As for that weird quote thing in this chapter, I didn't want to rewrite Harry Potter, so I just stuck it there so you knew what was going on at the time. It also doubles to show you how terrible my writing is compared to the real Harry Potter *sigh.* You may see it quite a bit later, or not at all.

Oh and I still don't have a beta nor do I plan to so please excuse any typos or an excess of commas.

**Chapter Length: 1,926 (**This is always approximate since I check this before finalizing it for some reason o.O)

* * *

**_Chapter One- Hello & Goodbye_**

Ms. Sasaki enjoyed teaching. Even when the whole class would whine and groan throughout the whole class, she still enjoyed it. Eventually, though, it became boring. She would ramble on about Pythagorean's theorem and the class would sleep and throw paper balls at each other. Occasionally something exciting would happen, like finding a student passing notes and forcing them to read it out to the class. It might have been cruel, but that was her primary form of entertainment then. Her class was much too old to ever think about speaking to her, and days would go by without even an ounce of excitement.

But then Seto Kaiba came. Now, Seto Kaiba never spoke to her, nor did he really pay attention in class (not that he need to- he already knew everything she taught), but he made things interesting none the less. When he argued with the other students, she didn't punish him not because he was rich and influential, but because he was entertaining. You could call her bias, because yes, yes she was, as Joey Wheeler often pointed out when he got detention instead of 'moneybags'.

So when she was told that her favorite student was transferring schools, she was understandably disappointed. No more arguing. No more correcting her when she got something wrong. No more entertainment.

Watching the students file in through the door, Ms. Sasaki sighed. She wondered if anyone would miss him. Seto was not exactly social, but in an incredible act of perseverance, Yugi Moto had created some sort of friendship between Seto and his group of friends.

Trying not to look too disappointed or stare at that empty seat, Ms. Sasaki notified the class, "Attention, class. One of our students, a Mr. 'Seto Kaiba' has transferred schools, so we won't be seeing him in class for the remainder of the year." She had expected some surprise, but had assumed that Yugi and his friends already knew of his transfer. Judging their expressions, she realized that she was wrong.

* * *

Filing into class, Joey yawned, glancing around the room. Yugi waved at him, smiling brightly as usual before looking around and frowning.

"What is it, Yug'?" the blond asked, sitting down next to Yugi.

"Kaiba's not here…" The tricolor haired teen notified him.

"Huh?" Joey said intelligently, looking at the spot Kaiba usually took up. "I guess you're right. Huh. Odd."

Joey wasn't that worried. Though it was rare, Kaiba was late every once in a while, not to mention he took days off for his company and everything. And even if Kaiba's absence was unexplained Joey wouldn't care. No sir, he didn't care about that rich, smug little-

"Attention, class," the teacher- whose name had slipped Joey's mind at the moment- called out, making sure everyone was silent.

"One of our students, a Mr. 'Seto Kaiba' has transferred schools, so we won't be seeing him in class for the remainder of the year."

Dead silence.

And then the whispers.

Yugi looked like someone had just killed his dog, and for a moment Joey wished Kaiba was here so that he could hit him. Yugi had worked hard convince Kaiba to be his sorta-friend, and now he was gone. Just left. Didn't tell any of them anything, he just left like that. Sure, they hadn't spoken that much in the past week, but before that they'd hung out a few times. Kaiba'd even invited them over once! To his house- or mansion. Whatever. That may not seem like much, but coming from the prince of ice himself he might as well have given them all friendship bracelets.

"I hope he's all right…" Joey heard Yugi whisper. He couldn't help but snort at that.

Apparently the snort was too loud, for Yugi continued, "I mean, he wouldn't just leave, would he? Without telling us? He chose this school because it was closest to Kaiba Corp, and that hasn't moved so there has to be a reason…"

Joey seriously doubted something had happened. Kaiba had obviously just gotten tired of them and instead of telling them, just transferred schools. It sounded like the sort of overly dramatic thing the CEO would do.

"Don' worry about moneybags, Yug'. He's not worth it."

For once, Yugi actually glared at him and Joey wondered if Kaiba was rubbing off a bit too much on his shorter friend.

Before he could retort, though, the teacher spoke up. "All right, enough now. I know we're all going to miss your fellow classmate but-" Joey found it amazing how honest she sounded "- we still have to continue with math. Feel free to talk during lunch."

Grumbling, the students quieted down and most promptly went to sleep, allowing the teacher to continue.

Absentmindedly, Joey thought he noticed the teacher sigh and look at Kaiba's old seat before continuing her lecture, but he probably imagined it

* * *

_A few days previous in Kaiba Corp_

"He's _what?"_

Dumbledore watched calmly as the boy in front of him glared.

"I'm very sorry, Seto, but we're doing th-"

"Don't call me that," the CEO quickly snapped. "And don't tell me you're doing all you can. Since he's not here right now, you're obviously not!"

The headmaster took it all in stride. He understood if the boy had to yell. Earlier, after quite a bit of explaining and demonstrations, he'd finally been able to convince the stubborn teenager of the wizarding world. After that he'd had to confront the problem that chances were if Tom Riddle had Mokuba, the poor boy probably wasn't in the best of conditions.

Understandably, it hadn't went well.

"I apologize, Mr. Kaiba, but we don't very well know where exactly Tom is, and, until we do, we can't attempt to rescue your brother."

"You talk about him like you know him," Seto noted suddenly, an accusatory glare finding Dumbledore.

"Tom was once my student," the headmaster told him, hoping to distract the boy from Mokuba.

A confused frown replaced the glare. "Was he your apprentice, or are you a teacher?"

"Neither," responded Dumbledore, glad to have the question. "I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Are you now?" The sarcasm was quite noticable, but ignored none-the-less.

"Yes, and when you come with us while we search for your brother, that is where you'll be studying in the meantime."

There is was. The misstep on a field of thin ice. The creaking floorboard in a sleeping room. The sentence that could spell out the end and failure of the mission.

"_In the **meantime?**_In the meantime?!" Losing his calm demeanor, Seto stood to full height, glaring with all his fury at the older man.

Learning over the desk, dropped his voice to a whisper,"Don't misunderstand me_, Dumbledore..." _He spat the headmaster's name like a curse. "Just because I believe you does not mean I'll sit around while you 'search'. I don't care how many are dying from _'Tom'_. I don't care if you want me to help you. All I care about is getting back my brother, and if for a moment- one little moment- I think that you're not searching to the best of your ability, I will not hesitate to _change my mind_. Is that clear?"

"Very, Mr. Kaiba."

"Lovely." The calm facade was back. "Now, why does 'Voldemort' want my brother in the first place?"_  
_

It just wasn't Dumbledore's day today, was it? He'd been avoiding this question.

"He doesn't want your brother, he wants you."

* * *

"""So, got there yet?' said George eagerly.

'The weapon Sirius mentioned?' said Harry.

'Let slip, more like,' said Fred with relish, now sitting next to Ron. 'We didn't hear about that on the old Extendables, did we?'

'What d'you reckon it is?' said Harry.

'Could be anything,' said Fred."""

_-Harry Potter, Order of the Phoenix Chapter 6 **_

Their discussion didn't last long before the ring of an innocent doorbell then caused a screeching to echo through the building-

"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!"

The boys glanced at each other confusedly. Last time they checked, everyone that would be here was here already.

"Who d'you reckon it is?" queried Harry.

"'Dunno" replied Fred.

"But we'll be first to know," continued George.

And with a startling crack, the twins were gone.

"Don't wait up or anything..." grumbled Ron.

With out further stalling, the two boys quickly left the room, eager to find out who was here now, forgetting they were supposed to be asleep.

Before they could investigate further, Mrs. Weasley decided to intervene.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Gulping slightly, Ron replied, "We were just going to see who was at the door..."

Unfortunately, she didn't seem too keen on that idea, quickly herding them back towards their room."There is no way I'm letting you go speak to that poor boy. I'm sure he's bothered enough, with your two brothers apparating like that... what were they thinking?"

"B-boy?" spluttered Ron.

"Who is it?" asked Harry.

"No one you need concern yourself with now. Dumbledore was just dropping him off here."

"Can I go see Dumbledore?" asked Harry hopefully.

"He's already left." Softening her voice as she saw his disappointed face, she added, "I'm sure you can speak to the boy tomorrow morning, but Dumbledore's quite busy right now."

"Now, off to bed with you-"

"Molly!" Sirius suddenly called up. "Go ahead and let the kids down. We have a special guest."

Grinning triumphantly at his mother, Ron turned and quickly slipped past her, Harry following.

"Who d'you reckon it is?" Ron asked for the second time that night.

"I've got no bloody idea," Harry replied honestly. "Maybe another student?"

Reaching the bottom floor, they were met with Fred and George, who each had matching grins.

Suspiciously, Ron and Harry stared at them.

"You'll never guess who it is," Fred notified them.

"Not in a million years," George said.

"Where is he?" asked Ron, knowing his brothers would never just outright tell him.

"I think George scared him into the kitchen," said Fred.

"No, it was obviously you who scared him."

"C'mon Harry," Ron said, rolling his eyes as he passed the twins and entered the kitchen.

Inside were most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix as well as a man they didn't recognize.

The man wore a black turtle neck and matching pants. The oddest thing about him was his trench coat, that seemed to somehow levitate slightly. Hermione would probably know what spell it was. The man had brown hair and piercing blue eyes, his most notable feature being his height.

"No way..." Ron mumbled, obviously recognizing the man.

Dimly in the back of his mind, Harry thought he'd seen him somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. It bothered him more than it should have.

So immersed in trying to recognize the man, he hadn't noticed the expressions of anyone in the room. The unknown man's eyes were narrowed slightly glaring at everyone in a defensive manner; Lupin and Sirius looked more interested than put off; Mad Eye Moody was glaring right back at the man; Mr. Weasley's expression was of a barely contained mix of interest and excitement.

Ron was oblivious to any tension in the room, turning to Harry and grinning with a starstruck face Harry recognized from when Ron first realized he was Harry Potter . "Do you know who that is?"

"No...?" Harry supplied, selfishly glad that for once he wasn't the so-called celebrity.

"It's Seto Kaiba! _The _Seto Kaiba!"

* * *

Heya guys. Halfway through writing this I got a review on one of my other stories mentioning that the person posting the review had read my story on deviantArt, even though I'd never posted it on there nor given permission to. I'm not sure what's going on with it, or even that my story has been stolen, but know that **if you see one of my stories not on this account right here, tell me because I didn't put it there.**

On a lighter note, how to you think Seto plays into the whole prophecy and weapon thing? Remember, I'm changing more plot points than I mentioned in the first chapter so that Seto actually ties into the Harry Potter instead of just being there.

Also, sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed- I was getting bored with it and wanted to write the next chapter more.

Oh, and to Star of Roselight, thanks for reading and reviewing even though you haven't watched Yugioh :) If something Yugioh-related is confusing in the story, just let me know and I'll see if I can explain. And if you do watch Yugioh, remember there's about 300 episodes or something crazy like that, so if Seto here seems out of character for episode 1 Seto that's probably why. Unless of course I was right in my assumption that I was doomed to failure when it came to writing Yugioh fan-fiction. xD


	3. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry about the wait. At least this chapter was pretty long. I made the people who read my other fic wait a month for a chapter less than half this length.

Anyway, the beginning of this chapter is kind of awful since I wrote it weeks ago, so sorry. The rest isn't as bad, I just kind of want to skip up to the exciting bits. Yet I know I can't, so this chapter is a little boring, I think. I don't know though. You be the judge, and let me know what you think!

Oh, and I don't have a beta, nor do I feel the need for the one, so please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes.

Words: 2438

* * *

Seto gazed at the two new-comers with distaste. He wasn't sure what would be worse- having the red-haired boy ask him about Magic & Wizards or the boy's father asking about technology.

"So, are you really Seto Kaiba?" the boy known as Ron asked.

Before he could respond with what would be a sarcastic retort, the other boy- the brown haired one- gave him a confused look, asking, "What exactly are you famous for?"

Glaring at the duo, Seto responded harshly "Does it really _matter?"_

Ron blinked in surprise before his eyes narrowed and said, "Watch who you're talking to- that's Harry Potter!"

Now, Seto had no idea who Harry Potter was, that was true, but it even if he had, it probably wouldn't have changed his response. "Am I supposed to care?"

Ignoring Ron's indignant spluttering, Mr. Weasely stepped in-between them. "Now, Ron, it's late. Our guest is probably tired."

"Yeah, tired of that stick up his-"

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley was having none of it. "Upstairs. Now."

"W-what?" Ron asked, looking at his father in surprise. That was something his mother would do, not his father…

"You heard me."

Casting an angry look at their 'guest' he stormed up the stairs.

Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's arm as he made to follow his friend. "Harry, could you show our guest his room then come back down? It's the spare one next to your own."

"Sure…" Harry said, eying Seto slightly warily. "It's this way."

As they made their way silently up the stairs, Harry couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Back in his first year, he'd hated everyone asking about his scar and how he'd survived. He supposed it was the same for Seto, just amplified due to weariness. And in a way, he couldn't help but like Seto for it; he hadn't asked Harry about his scar. He'd said it didn't matter, and Harry couldn't help but agree.

"Here's your room," he said as they reached their destination. "Ron and I are in the room next to you, so if you need anything…"

Their guest just gave him a curt, but not impolite, nod before turning to enter. Before he did, though, Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry… about earlier, I mean. I shouldn't have asked, and you're right, it doesn't matter…"

A pause was the only sign of acknowledgement Harry got before Seto entered the room, not looking back.

* * *

Opening her door, Hermione paused at the sound of arguing. She had seen Ron retire to his room earlier and decided to leave him alone due to his obvious anger. She had also heard Ron take their new visitor to his room, which was where she was now headed. It was quite obvious that the guest was the reason for Ron's irritation, but she hadn't yet judged the unknown person's personality yet. Sometimes Ron did overreact quite a bit.

Pausing outside the once uninhabited room, Hermione hesitated knocking. The guest was probably tired; who was she to bother him? Before she could decide, the door opened for her.

"Yes?" a male voice with the barest hint of an accent asked her. The visitor looked oddly familiar- and he was a recognizable figure. His physique was tall and slim and his eyes a startling icy blue. His hair was a dark chocolate brown. The clothing he wore was what threw her off, though. He wore black legging-like pants and a matching turtleneck. The jacket was the oddest bit- a flaring white trench coat lined on the inside with a maroon fabric.

"Is there something you require?" the voice asked again, irritation leaking into the previously deadpan voice.

"U-uh, no, no, I don't need anything." She coughed awkwardly, getting over her slight shock. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

The stranger's eyebrows raised. "No."

"Oh, well, I'm Hermione." She forced a smile to her face, holding out her hand.

After a moment of staring at her hand like it was a dead rat, he gingerly shook it. "Kaiba."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked after an awkward pause, chalking up Kaiba's distaste for handshakes due to his being foreign.

"Why are _you_ here?" was the retort she received. No wonder Ron was so upset.

"Long story," she replied testily.

"Same."

Part of Hermione wanted to do a 'you-tell-me-yours, I-tell-you-mine,' but she wasn't sure how much he was allowed to know.

She sighed. "I expected as much. Everyone in this house has about a billion secrets… Well, see you at breakfast, I suppose?"

Eyebrow still raised, he replied, "I suppose."

Shaking her head, Hermione turned as the door closed.

Ron had some explaining to do.

* * *

Glaring at the wall, Ron sulked in his and Harry's room. What were the chances their new guest would be a Malfoy clone? A Malfoy clone that was bloody good at games, sure, but a git none-the-less.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Glancing up at his visitor, Ron groaned.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Well hello to you too…" he mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione waited for a response.

"Seto Kaiba- some rich git. I'm sure you've heard of him. Owns Kaiba Corp? Richest teenager ever? No?"

Hermione just shook her head. "I might've seen him somewhere in the news before, but I don't specifically remember him."

Feeling better at having known something Hermione didn't, Ron smirked lightly.

"So what did he do to make you hate him already?" she asked him, looking mildly amused.

"He snubbed us- me and Harry! Harry was just asking him what he was famous for, and he was like 'It doesn't matter,' or something like that."

"That's not too bad," Hermione responded evenly.

Ron just snorted. "That wasn't the worst part. I told him off about what he said and told him who he was speaking to and he said, 'Why should I care?'"

Before Hermione could get a word in, Ron continued, "And Harry wasn't even upset- how could he not be upset?"

"He wasn't upset?" Hermione repeated.

Before Ron could respond in the affirmative, Harry himself decided to show.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said.

"What did they say?" Ron asked by way of greeting, watching as he friend flopped down onto his bed.

"Not much- the main thing they said was that Seto literally _just _found out about the whole magic thing today," notified Harry, lifting his head to watch their reactions.

"W-what?" stuttered Ron, not noticing the use of the visitor's first name. "He's like Fred and George's age, isn't he? Is he a squib or something?"

"He's our age," responded Harry, "and he's a wizard."

Ignoring Ron's shock, Hermione said, "How did the ministry not know about him? Isn't he famous?"

"I think so," Harry responded unsurely, glancing at Ron, "but they didn't really explain too much into that. My first thought would be he's a 'late-bloomer' and muggle-born, but it kind of seemed there was more to it than that."

"Huh," responded Ron smartly. "I guess that kind of explains why he's such a git right now. It would be pretty shocking to have all of that dumped on somebody when they're that old."

"I didn't think he was that bad," Hermione said, forgetting she hadn't told Ron about her little escapade.

"What?" the two boys asked at the same time. Ron continued, feeling more assured by Harry's reaction, "He's a total git, and when did you speak to him?"

Hermione winced slightly at her mistake. "Right before I came in here. I mean, he wasn't exactly friendly, but he didn't seem as horrible as you're saying. Was he really that bad to you two?" She looked to Harry for a response.

"No, no I didn't think he was that bad either; I just didn't know you spoke to him at all."

"What?! He totally snuffed you," Ron spluttered, feeling slightly betrayed.

"He doesn't know who I am in the first place, plus he was right. It doesn't really matter that we're both famous, right?"

"But he's such a git! I mean bloody hell, Harry, he's exactly like Malfoy."

"Well, it's not like we can judge him after speaking just a few sentences. We can argue about this tomorrow," Hermione suggested.

"Fine…"

* * *

Seto woke to the sound of cars. A few streaks of early morning light streamed out of the ancient curtains, illuminating the room slightly. Around him he could see a bedside table equipped with a slightly melted candle and an impressive layer of dust. In the corner sat a rotting old dresser he hadn't noticed the night before.

Sighing, Seto rested his head back on the pillows, memories of the day passed flooding his mind. He wasn't one to sulk, though, and quickly stood up, rifling through the suitcase he'd brought last night. After dressing and cleaning up in the bathroom next door, he wondered whether anyone else was up yet. If not, it would be the perfect time to investigate the house.

From what he'd seen, the house had been uninhabited for a while. Spider webs decorated the corners, complimented the by the inch thick layers of dust that coated every surface not in use. The design and condition of the furniture also implicated a lack in ownership over the last years.

Stepping slowly down the stairs as not to wake anyone, he debated whether or not it was wise to snoop around an old, magical house. After descending the stairs he chose a door at random, listening at it before attempting to enter. The door was unlocked and he swiftly entered. Nobody had said he was wise anyway.

The lights had been off in the rest of the house, so it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the blackness. The room was mostly empty, a few empty bookshelves lined the walls, but that was mostly it. About to leave the room, Seto paused as a thumping noise came from somewhere inside. Freezing, he scanned the room, searching for the cause of the noise. Not seeing anything, he moved deeper inside, slight paranoia creeping in. Again the noise came, and this time he pinpointed it to a far corner of the room. Moving closer, he noticed a dusty old chest in the corner, the only signs of use the seemingly random scuff marks on the floor's surface.

His eyes widened as the trunk shifted from its position, a thumping noise coming from inside of it. His first thought was that someone was inside the chest, but he quickly shook that theory away; it wasn't big enough, and a child would have at least called for help. The only other theory would be that it was magical. In truth, he didn't know much about magic outside of the millennium items. No one had exactly offered to tell him much about it and he wasn't going to _ask _for favors.

That left only one way to find out the contents, and it was a stupid way, really. Instead of using that way, though, he brushed some dust off of the chest, checking for an engraving that could tell him what was inside.

"_What _are you doing?"

Seto looked up casually, pretending he'd already noticed the man's entrance. "I'm simply _investigating_. Since no one seemed prepared to tell me anything I thought I'd have a look around. You don't _mind _do you?" He went back to wiping off dust, ignoring the older man's indignant huff.

"Yes, I _do _mind- _Don't touch that!" _Sirius glared as Seto ignored him, glancing up uninterestedly at Sirius's outburst.

"Why ever not?" Seto asked innocently.

"None of your business," Sirius responded, watching triumphantly as the CEO stood up, stopping his investigation of the chest.

"There are a lot of things that aren't my business, aren't there?" Seto ran his finger along a shelf before flicking the dust away distastefully and looking back up at Sirius. "As I understand it, even the details of what happened to my brother aren't my business. I mean, it's not as if I'm his brother or legal guardian or anything, right?"

Before Sirius could respond, Seto continued. "No, there's no need to respond. I understand perfectly. I'm to stay here until a use is found for me, correct? I'm not to worry for my brother's safety because he's fine."

Sirius watched him speak warily. Even he could tell Seto was angry.

"It doesn't matter that _Voldemort_ has him…" Suddenly, he focused more on Sirius. "You'll be in a similar position too, won't you? No, don't argue, you will. You're a wanted man, _Sirius._ You have to stay here just like me while you precious godson goes to Hogwarts. He may not be in Voldemort's possession yet, but you think it's only a matter of time. Yet you can't protect him when you're stuck here, can you?" At some point he'd stepped closer to Sirius.

Sirius sucked in a breath.

"Sirius?" they heard Molly call from somewhere outside. "Can you help me make breakfast."

"Looks like you're needed once again. Maybe you can actually help this time."

Turning away from Seto's smirking face, Sirius left the room, a sense of dread filling his chest.

* * *

As soon as Sirius left, the smirk dropped from Seto's face. What a bunch of wasted time. Contrary to popular belief, Seto didn't go out of his way to annoy people for the fun of it. Yes, he did go out of his way to annoy people, but only to keep up appearances.

Glancing back at the chest, he debated going back to inspect it more thoroughly as it shifted slightly. He decided against it, though. There was no reason to make the wizards any more wary of them than they already were.

Exiting the room, he glanced around for a clock before remembering that wizards apparently didn't need clocks- or any form of technology for that manner. Assuming it was still early since he hadn't spent _that_ much time talking to Sirius, he found that he wasn't sure what the best next step would be. He could return to his living quarters, but that would be a waste of time. He didn't want to face off with Sirius again so ruled out going anywhere near the kitchen. Eventually, he decided walking back to his room would be the safest course of action. There wasn't much he could do down here, and since Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast it was safe to assume everyone else would be up shortly.

Sighing, he walked back up the staircase, wondering if it would've been better to just use safe, normal _technology _to rescue Mokuba.

* * *

**So**, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review if you want, it makes me more inspired to update quicker :)

Oh, and how was the interaction between Seto and the HP characters? Realistic? What you expected? Or awful? Let me know so I can do better in the future.


End file.
